Their life of Love
by OncePeetaHermione
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, plus all the other favourites on the rocky path of life. strictly cannon. H/G R/H
1. afterwards

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, for the first time really acknowledging that they survived. All together. In one piece. And now, how they have time to enjoy whatever life brings to them.

'Shall we?' Ron nodded to the door. He grabbed Hermione by the hand and slung an arm around Harry's shoulder. Hermione wiped the last remanet's of tears off her face and kissed Ron on the cheek. Harry just smiled through his heartache, happy that his friends had finally accepted their feelings for each other and were not neglecting what had occurred earlier, in the midst of the battle, when they finally showed their passion for each other by snogging... at a very inappropriate time, in Harry's opinion.

The trio walked past the gargoyle blocking the headmaster's old office, and through the debris, until they reached the staircase and Harry made to go upstairs.

'Harry?' Hermione asked; worry dripping in her voice at the thought of separation.

'I'm exhausted; I'm going to go to bed. I think I'll ask Kreacher to bring me a sandwich as well, I'm so hungry. You guys go back to the great hall, your mum will be worried Ron.'

'Harry no. if you're going to bed we'll come as well, they'll find us eventually' Ron stated defiantly. Hermione on the other hand always being the more observant of the two, softly started to pull Ron away from Harry, noticing he needed some time alone.

'See you soon Harry' was all she said as she passed over her bag, containing a tent, books and most importantly clean clothes, before she and Ron disappeared down the hallway.

Harry watched them go, before turning around and slowly making his way to Gryffindor tower, avoiding all the rubble and purposely ignoring the occasional puddles of blood, driven forward only by his need to eat and sleep. As he reached the fat lady's portrait he noticed the pungent, burnt odorous smell that had been following him throughout the castle was him, and added a shower into his list of necessities.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley was admiring the lovely day that was dawning above her, through the roof of the great hall, when her mother's shoulder jostled her head and she sighed loudly.<p>

'Oh Ronnie' Molly whimpered as she watched her youngest son approach her family's spot on the Huffelpuff table, where food had finally made an appearance, not that much was being eaten. Ginny glanced over and watched as her best friend and brother sat down opposite her and slowly began to fill their plates. Molly Weasley almost jumped over the table in her haste to hug her son and Hermione. Whilst Ginny only looked at them, waiting for them to meet her eyes and inform her on Harry's whereabouts. However both Ron and Hermione seemed to be avoiding her gaze as they solemnly greeted the rest of the family.

'Where is Harry?' Ginny whispered across the table, so only the new arrivals could hear, her mother was yet again weeping into her father's shoulder and distracting the rest of the family. Two pairs of eyes flittered to hers, both holding a look of fatigue.

'Ginny he needs to rest' Ron stated just as quietly, before, in a typical Ron fashion, he shovelled a very full spoon of pasta into his mouth. Hermione's eyes however continued to bore into her own as she searched for something only a best friend can, Ginny began to tear up as she watched Hermione stare at her in silence. She wiped away the tears before anyone but Hermione could see them and looked down at her full plate of steak and kidney pie, which only reminded her more of the person she needed to see.

'Upstairs. Gryffindor dorms, I think. At least that's where he said he was going.' Hermione relented. Ron stared at her, his mouth agape, before he turned to his little sister and nodded.

'Be nice, don't bother him too much, he's been through a lot.' Ron warned.

'Don't you think I know that?' Ginny almost hissed across the table before standing up and walking away from her family.

'Ginny?' her mother stared at her with worry. Behind Molly, all her brothers, even George, were watching her as well, shocked by her sudden intent of departure.

'I need the loo' Ginny stammered 'I'll see you all soon.'

As her father nodded permission, her mother looked about ready to start arguing, George however started mumbling aloud about funeral plans, fireworks and U Know Poo, which successfully distracted her mother. She glanced at Hermione who pointed to her watch and mouthed 'fifteen minutes' before turning back to George's slightly incoherent speech.

Fifteen minutes. In fifteen minutes her mother would realise she was gone, and Hermione would lead them all to the tower… she had fifteen minutes, maybe less, to find Harry and… well… she didn't quite know what would happen, but she did need to know what in the name of merlin had happened tonight.

Ginny began running towards Gryffindor tower, towards Harry, only stopping to fling open the unlocked, empty portrait of the fat lady. 'Probably off drinking with Violet' Ginny thought.

At the base of the boy's dormitory staircase, Ginny slowed to a walk, trying to relax her breathing. She opened the door marked '7th years' that she had spent much time passing through during the year, whilst plotting with Neville about the logistics of the DA. Inside, wrapped only in a fluffy white towel, was Harry, pointing his wand at her with one hand, and holding a half-eaten BLT sandwich in the other.

His shoulders relaxed but his eyes remained wary until Ginny chucked her wand onto the floor by his feet. He looked from the wand he recognised as hers, to his ex-girlfriends raised eyebrows, and gave her what she assumed was meant to be a smile.

'I thought you were dead' were the first words out of her mouth.

'Yeah. I was.' was all he said back, holding out the plate of sandwiches to her. 'Are you hungry?'


	2. Shock

**Alright so here is the second chapter of my story, I'm very sorry to GrammarQueen and anyone else who might have waited for me to update. I'm currently studying year twelve, and will try to update occasionally but cannot promise I'll be very regular for the next 8 months. **

**As GrammarQueen reviewed me 'oh so long ago' I've dedicated this chapter to you. You were the motivation to write this out - feel free to review again, even if you want to CAPS- yell at me :p **

**So Disclaimer (for entire story): I do not own Harry Potter, only my imagination. The world of Harry Potter belongs to our hero J K Rowling. **

* * *

><p>Ginny glared at the sandwiches before walking over purposefully to take one. She sat on her brother's bed, opposite Harry, and ate. When she had eaten enough, her eyes flickered up towards Harry. He was looking out over the Hogwarts grounds, with a look of pain on his face. Ginny took the time to appraise her ex. Shaggy long hair. Numerous scratches, bruises and scars over his arms. Most shockingly however, on his bare chest, a bruise with a pattern of jagged scars was leading out from his heart. Something in Ginny's throat hitched, and Harry looked over at her.<p>

"I'm going to get dressed" he said self-consciously.

"Alright" Ginny murmured, raising her eyes to Harry's startling green.

As Harry walked into the bathroom to change, Ginny paced. She needed to know. Know everything. It could wait couldn't it? Did she need to know now? Why did he say he was dead? If it were anyone other than Harry, she would have hexed them by now. Ron did say to go easy on him though. Sod Ron!

"Ginny?" Harry had re-entered the room looking exhausted. But clothed, his injuries looked less drastic.

"YOU WERE DEAD?" escaped Ginny's mouth before she could stop. Slapping a hand over her mouth, Ginny took a step forward as Harry's brows furrowed.

"You don't have to answer that" she murmured quietly.

"Nahh, you should probably know. You, Luna and Neville have done so much this year, you guy's deserve to know. But, not now okay?" he said lowly as he took a step towards his bed and sat down.

"I'm exhausted" he muttered as he placed his glasses on the bedside table and lay down.

"I'll go then" Ginny replied quietly to the almost comatose state of her friend.

"NO!" … "not yet" he replied loudly, as his eyes popped open. "Just stay…. Please"

Sitting down at the foot of his bed, Ginny stared at the boy she had been waiting months to see. The many months of being hassled over his whereabouts, organizing dangerous rouses to steal, destroy and deteriorate the state of Hogwarts had tired her to the point where only this boy provided any motivation.

"Ron and Hermione?" she heard him mumble.

"Downstairs" she remarked, looking at her watch "they were looking a little cosier than usual" she added.

Harry snorted and smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Do tell?" Ginny asked, hedging for the information that seemed to amuse him.

His eyes opened to find hers. "In the early hours of this morning they thought it would be a nice moment to finally express their feelings for each other. They snogged, In the middle of the room of requirement."

"What! Finally, thank god! It is about time. I can't believe I missed it!" Ginny replied smiling. Happy that her brother and her best friend had finally acknowledged they were helplessly in love with each other. Everyone else had seen it but them. On that note, Ginny was reminded of a little bet circulating the Weasley household and tallied that someone was going to be very rich, very soon.

"Yeah it happened right after you escaped" Harry smiled, closing his eyes again.

"What! No!" Ginny groaned. "Just my luck"

"You can't tell anyone though, I think they wanna keep it a secret" Harry yawned.

"Yeah, sure, doesn't mean I can't harass them about it though does it?" she smiled. Suddenly exhausted herself, Ginny dragged herself up from Harry's bed and, after a quick internal debate, kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep well Harry. I'm off to bed"

"Night" Harry smiled, watching her through his eyelashes as she left the room.

Making her way down the staircase, Ginny realized it was only midday. Shaking her head at Harry's disorientation Ginny smiled at the love blooming between her friends, and hers for Harry. However, upon her entrance into the common room, Ginny heard the portrait open, to reveal her family. The wounded, bloodied, heartbroken reminder of the previous year hit her like a sledgehammer once again.

"Darling, There you are" Molly Weasley exclaimed. "What have you been doing?"

With a glance to Ron and Hermione who nodded slightly to her in honor of their silent agreement, Ginny answered her mother quickly. "The toilets mum, then I came straight here."

"Oh alright. Showers everyone! Then bed." As her brothers groaned and pulled themselves up to the boys' dormitories, and Harry, her mother pulled her and Fleur by the hand up the girl's staircases.

"Hermione dear?" Molly called out behind her.

"Just need to get my bag from Harry, I'll be right back, I promise" Hermione warmly called to Molly

With a sigh the three Weasley women begun up the stairs to the first lot of rooms they reached, before falling in for a shower. Once showered and dressed, Molly and Fleur went to find their husbands. They left the younger girls behind, with strict instructions to not leave Gryffindor tower, and to sleep.

Lying down on unfamiliar beds in the too quiet dormitory, Ginny and Hermione soon became uncomfortable.

"So is it true you hooked up with my brother?" Ginny whispered through the silence.

Hermione sat up fast, swiveled around to look at Ginny, and tossed back "Is it true you went up to see Harry because you love him?"

Ginny had a flashback, to the moment, almost a year ago, when Harry had broken up with her. The sun, the crowds, the black garments. The overwhelming sense of comprehension, before he even spoke his words. How easy it was for her to imagine his funeral, to imagine never seeing him again, to imagine that Tom had taken him from her, yet another thing from her. Just like her innocence, her childhood. Sitting alone in the beating sun, amongst the grieving Wizarding world, Ginny was overcome with the emotion of love. Love for Harry. Love that he would save the entire world, and destroy the man that had destroyed her. Had destroyed them.

Looking back at Hermione's figure through the dark, Ginny replied "Yes"


	3. The Wedding

**Okay just so no one gets confused - this chapter is a flashback. ….Enjoy **

"How are you holding up sis?" Ron had walked over to Ginny wither her realizing. She was occupied by staring at her ex-boyfriend and was too wrapped up in his displeased expression to notice the arrival of her brother.

"Oh, hey Ron" was the only reply. Ginny's eyes flickered from Ron, to her eldest brother Bill with his new wife 'phlegm' and then back to Harry.

"Mum will get very suspicious if she notices you staring like that" Ron stated, "I thought you wanted to keep your relationship quiet?"

"I do." Ginny groaned, accepting a butterbeer from a passing waiter and wrenching her eyes away from the plump redhead she knew to be Harry.

"I still don't get it, mum would be thrilled, she has always adored Harry" Ron snorted into his drink.

"Exactly, no one can know, because then I have to talk about the breakup, and things would get weird if the whole family knew. Besides, it's not like you lot will be around much longer." Taking a swig from her glass, Ginny glanced around to where Hermione was now sitting with Harry, Muriel and some old wizard.

"Anyway, it's best to minimize the people who now about Harry and mines relationship." She said fiercely, "we broke up for a reason."

"I feel bad that were leaving you alone though, Gin. With no one knowing about what's going on" Ron inserted, turning on the protective older brother mode, he had displayed strongly over the past month.

"RON, I locked myself in your room and cried once, and now you can't get over the fact that I'm just a weak little girl! It's sweet but bloody annoying. Stop it.

"Fine! Fine! I will, but… what the bloody hell is that?"

'_The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.'_

Ginny and Ron looked at each other for an extended second, the words of Kingsley's patronus spinning around their heads. Their hands reaching out to touch before chaos ensued.

"Ginny, run, stay safe! The Ghoul! Do it now, I love you" Ron yelled at her as he spun haphazardly scanning the room for his friends.

The garden was overwrought with Weasleys, Order members and Deatheaters. Spells were being fired everywhere. Ginny watched in slow motion as Luna disapperated with her father. Saw French women squeal and twist on the spot, escaping. Saw her brothers pull out wands, aim and fire. With a glance towards Ron she saw him disappear in a blur with two others. This image unfroze her as she turned and sprinted towards the house.

Opening the door to the burrow with a bang, Ginny barreled up the stairs, tripping and scraping her hands occasionally as she ran. Finally reaching the top of the building, the ruckus outside fell to silence and Ginny knew she didn't have much time.

Ginny opened the hatch to the attic, whilst bracing herself for the smell, and the sight of the ghoul in pajamas.

"Come here; time to join the family buddy. Come now, quickly" Ginny coerced the putrid form of her brother into his room. Stripping the covers of Ron's bed back she motioned for the ghoul to lie down. Thankfully he got the message, as Ginny could now see a trail of people being lead across the yard towards the house. By looking carefully out of Ron's window, she noticed that deatheaters were controlling her family, and possessing their wands.

Doing a quick check of the room, Ginny realized what slobs Ron and Harry were. T-shirts strewn all over the room and dirty socks were everywhere. Ginny immediately noticed Harry's green Weasley Christmas jumper, and apprehended it. What if the deatheaters found it when checking Ron's room, she thought to herself as she ran to her own room to stow it away. Once in her room, Ginny inhaled Harry's scent from the jumper, and then chucked it on top of her wardrobe.

Loud bangs could be heard from the kitchen and Ginny slowly made her way down, wand held high.

"Where is she!" her parents were yelling

"Where is my daughter you vile, bi….."

"MUM" Ginny yelled before Molly Weasley could fully finish her insult towards no other than Narcissa Malfoy.

All eyes in the kitchen turned to her, and her wand was quickly disarmed.

"Where have you been dearie" remarked a sly looking man in black.

"I was upstairs checking on my brother" Ginny stated boldly, staring down at the deatheater in her kitchen, before glancing at her father, who nodded.

"Well, well, well" Yaxley stated firmly, "Is your brother hiding upstairs, girl, with Potter? Let me through!"

Arthur Weasley stood up, "I'm afraid, our son, Ronald, has spattergroit and hasn't seen any of his friends since the end of term."

Yaxley stopped, turned to glare at Arthur then summoned three men to check upstairs. They bustled up the stairs grumbling about contagious diseases.

"Well, I do hope, for your sake, that this 'story' is true. But, I highly doubt it is. Mister Romano, however, will not be fooled, you see, he is a healer, from St Mungo's. If I find you have been lying then every last one of you will be tortured for the whereabouts of Harry Potter." Yaxley continued, pointing his wand threateningly at Arthur. "In the meantime, I would like to talk to each of you separately."

He glanced around the room with a sly smile on his face, pausing to look at Fleur hungrily, before resting his gaze on Ginny.

"You first girly" he snarled

The room was in uproar as Narcissa Malfoy poked Ginny with the butt of her wand into the sitting room to be interrogated. Yaxley followed in behind them.

Once the door was closed, Yaxley rounded on Ginny.

"Where. Is. your boyfriend?" he smiled evilly

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Ginny snarled back

"I'm no idiot, I have connections at Hogwarts, sweetheart, and I know for a fact that - you. Dated. Mr. Potter. Last. Year." Yaxley whispered stiltedly, with a cursory glance to Narcissa

"That bastard broke up with me" Ginny snarled back viciously "why would I let him visit my home, with family after that" it hurt Ginny to badmouth Harry, but she knew that for Harry's break up to have any effect she would have to say some bad things, even if it killed her. Because she was not going to be the person that lured him into a death defying situation, AGAIN. She knew that in Harry's honor she would have to act hurt and bedraggled, and as the dissed, dumped and idiotic ex-girlfriend, for as long as it took to convince them.

"I HATE HIM" she finally yelled. Channeling all her anger and hatred towards Tom Riddle who had haunted her for more than a year, and had broken the only relationship she had ever felt comfortable in. The force behind her words shocked Yaxley, who was beginning to laugh at the mention of her failed relationship.

"Well, well, well I think my master would love to hear all about how little Ginny Weasley is all grown up now." This mention of Voldemort stunned Ginny to silence. She had always tried to block the part of her mind that connected Tom with Voldemort. However this blatant threat made her blood pulse in her ears. How dare he mention him to her! Ginny was about to lunge forward to attack Yaxley when the doctor and other deatheaters came into the room.

"It's true, the boy has spattergroit" murmured mister Romano. Ginny saw her family trying to catch glimpses of her through the open doorway.

"Well, then, miss Weasley, this will be all for today, but I'll be keeping an eye on you, on you all." Yaxley spat at her before throwing her families wands in her direction.

"COME" he shouted to the other deatheaters.

After hearing eight pops in the yard, the Weasley's unfroze, and rushed towards Ginny.

"What did he ask?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"What's happening?"

"SHUSH!" Bill shouted, "Let her speak" he glanced warmly at Ginny, his eyes slightly widened in question.

"He just wanted info, on Harry. Nothing much, I think he doesn't believe that Ron really is sick" Ginny exhaled as she walked to the kitchen table and sat down on a pew.

Her family gave her strange looks as she passed out wands to each of them.

It was Fleur who spoke up first. "We 'eard you shout at them Ginny. Why did you say you 'ate 'im? Who do you 'ate?" she whispered

Her family looked at her expectantly and she murmured, "We are being watched, which is ridiculous as Harry Potter hasn't been here all summer. " Ginny watched comprehension draw on her family's face, that there were now topics that couldn't be discussed, spells that couldn't be used and mail that would most definitely be intercepted.

"You're right Ginny, - completely ridiculous, however, we will all have to watch our toes carefully from now on, hmm? " Arthur commented as Molly begun sobbing.

Bill and Fleur left for shell cottage shortly afterwards, Molly going up to the top floor to check on the absence of her youngest son. Leaving the rest of the family staring morosely across the table at one another.

"Have you ever been able to do those patronus messages dad?" Charlie asked, placing his arm around his baby sister. "It would be good to let….. 'family' know that we are alright." He added.

Arthur, standing up, looked at the remaining four of his children and summed up the energy needed for the spell.

"Expecto Patronum"


	4. comfort

**Okay here is the next installment :D - gotta love school holidays. Thanks for those who have reviewed my story so far, I love getting reviews – hint hint ;p. Enjoy. **

Stiff, sore muscles and a blinding wave of fatigue were the very first feelings Harry Potter noticed when he awoke 12 hours later. After falling asleep, not long after Ron and Hermione came up from the great hall, Harry, awoke in the middle of the night, and had the distinct impression that something was…. Off.

"urrggghhhhhhh" he groaned, as the bruise on his chest twinged and the memories of the day before came crashing back to him.

"Bloody hell, mate" the dulcet tones of Ron Weasley traveled across the room. "You alright?"

A brief grunt later, Harry was righted on his bed, looking at the other inhabitants of the room. Seamus was out like a light, Dean glancing curiously from Harry to Ron, and Neville's bed, surprisingly empty. Ron however was dressed in fresh clothes, and seemed to be toweling off his hair. (Having forgone his mother's instructions to shower earlier that day)

"Yep, all good" Harry replied, grabbing a handful of fresh clothes and pulling them on. Thankfully, managing to hide his chest from the other's views, fearing a reaction akin to Ginny's the night before, or worse. Ginny. Her name roused something in his chest, the lion that roared throughout his sixth year. However, with all the losses experienced not only in the past 24 hours, but the entire year, the lion was muted. Instead, the thought of her brought about a more peaceful, calming purr, from inside of him. He ached to hold her in his arms. To just talk to her.

Ron and Harry both made their way down to the Gryffindor common room in silence. Both just relishing in each other's presence.

"Ron, I'm" faltered Harry, "really, truly sorry, about Fred." "If there was anything I could have done, I would have. I'm sorry."

"Harry, don't you dare worry about the deaths, none were your fault, except for Voldemorts. But everyone is grateful for that" Ron replied with an edge to his voice.

"I just feel partly responsible, I mean, I could have gone out earlier…."

"And what?" Ron said stopping on the last flight of steps. "What? You would have had no idea what to do, and Voldy would still be here. So shut up Harry! It is not your fault!"

"Look, Harry." Ron continued in a softer voice. "I'm sorry for your losses as well. Remus, Tonks…Creevy, I know that it's going to be hard on all of us, the after effects of the battle, but you don't need any more weight on you then everyone else. So stop behaving like the hero."

Harry and Ron shared a quick brotherly hug, before descending the rest of the way to the common room.

"Harry!" a blur of red hair ran at him and he was suffocated by one of Mrs. Weasley's motherly hugs. She was sobbing onto his chest, whilst he patted her on the back. Harry took the time to appraise the rest of the Weasley's who were sitting around the common room. Charlie, George and Ginny, were squished comfortably onto a small couch, holding hands. Percy was by the window, Hermione sitting beside him, looking like moral support, as an outsider of the family. Bill and Fleur were standing by the fireplace beaming at Harry, whilst Mr. Weasley walked over to embrace Harry as well.

"Oh my dear boy, we thought we had lost you also." Were the words Arthur choked out as he hugged Harry. It was in that moment, Harry realized, he was a Weasley. Not by name or blood. But at heart, he truly belonged with them. Tears came to his eyes as he hugged the last fatherly role model he had in his life. When he broke away, Mrs. Weasley made it known that he was expected to go back to the burrow with them in the morning.

"No exceptions!" she whispered sternly.

"Thank you" were the only words befitting this situation. And as Bill, Charlie, Percy and George came over to hug him also, he knew he had family. Brothers.

Ginny, still perched on the couch, gave him a blazing look, one that was very familiar, only marred by the slight sheen of tears in her eyes.

"Have you been to the Hospital wing yet Harry?" Hermione chimed in.

"Nope" Harry glared at Hermione and over to Ginny suspiciously. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well then, I'll go with you" Ginny interrupted, as she stood up quickly, before anyone else could volunteer "I haven't been either" … "Don't worry Hermione; I will make sure he actually does get checked."

"Darling, take one of your brothers with you." Molly Weasley stated, still scared by what transpired the night before.

"Mum, I'll be with Harry Potter. I think I'll be fine" Ginny snipped back quickly, "don't treat me like a child." Mrs. Weasley's face fell, and Ginny rushed to her side. "Sorry, sorry mum, sorry. Harry will keep me safe, after we have both been checked by Madame Promfrey, we will come straight back here, I promise."

Molly sniffed heavily before nodding at her daughter and allowing her to leave.

* * *

><p>To Ginny, Harry looked particularly nervous. Placing her hand in his, she glanced up at his face. They were walking along the 6th floor corridor, on their way to the infirmary.<p>

"Harry" Ginny murmured as they paused outside the hospital wing five minutes later. He finally glanced down at her, and swooped in to kiss the top of her head.

"Thanks" he said. Upon her curious glance he elaborated. "For not telling everyone about this, he said whilst raising his free hand to his chest. And for being so….. Understanding. It's a nice change from being around Ron and Hermione. It's peaceful. Like you actually trust my judgment." Once again her startled glance forced him to elaborate. "They…. worry, a lot. Which I totally understand, however can be a bit tiring. I've missed. You."

Ginny's smile was small, and pointed at the ground, but his statement of affection, brought back her feeling of Love for him. "I worry as well" was how she answered, as she swung her hip sideways to bang against his carefully. "A lot. Right now I'm bloody scared that your heart might fail, and you'll die before we get you to St Mungo's. But, I'm trying to focus on…. The fact that at this very moment… you're… fine."

Harry looked up and down the empty corridor, before focusing intently on Ginny's face. "Unless you count Fleur, I don't believe I saw any Veela, All year." Her Heart soared as Harry admitted his lack of romantic involvement since the wedding.

"Well, this might be a bad time to tell you I became quite close with Neville this year." Ginny bantered back, taking a step closer to Harry. His face fell before she continued. "He, and Luna, were the two people that got me through the year without you. I missed you so much Harry" Ginny whispered.

With tender hands, Harry pulled Ginny's chin up, level with his, and cupped her face. As his lips descended, Ginny's hands flew to his chest, where she rested comfortably as he kissed her. It was perhaps the sweetest, most loving and gentle kiss she had ever experienced. Having Harry's lips on hers once again was like a match had finally been relit within her, and she smiled.

Breaking apart, the teens smiled at each other, before entering into the infirmary to be healed.

* * *

><p>"POTTER?" yelled a familiar voice through the busy infirmary, bumbling with plenty of patients and more than the usual one mediwitch.<p>

"Is that…. Kingsley?" Ginny asked. Harry was just finishing up his appointment, and called out to the interim minister.

"What can I do for you minister?" Harry smiled "congrats by the way"

"Call me Kinsley Harry, how long have we known each other?" the middle aged man boomed, with a proud smile on his strong face. "I know that this is obviously bad timing, but I need to ask you a couple of questions, about well, about Voldemort. I doubt it's the last thing you want to discuss, but it must be done son."

Harry grimaced at the thought of having to recount his story multiple times over the next couple of weeks. "Can I bring some other people as well Kinsley? I only want to tell people I trust what I know. And I want to do it once. Now."

The older man appraised Harry thoughtfully, before agreeing. "Headmasters office in, say, an hour? That should give you enough time to gather your loved ones."

Harry nodded, and Kingsley left, leaving Harry behind staring considerately at Ginny. "Don't you dare think about excluding me from that meeting Mr. Potter!" she whispered temperamentally.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he stated amusedly, "you're at the top of my list." Ginny blushed and smiled at her outburst as they walked out of the hospital wing. Harry and Ginny had both been cleared of all bruises and cuts; except Harry was leaving with a potion to take daily, for his new scar, which was unable to be removed.

Once arriving at the staircase, heading towards the Gryffindor common room Harry stopped. "I have something I need to do; can you go up and tell your family to meet in the headmaster's office? Also if you find Luna or Neville invite them along."

"Excuse me! You are not running off into the night again without supervision. You are delusional!" Ginny scowled

"Please Ginny this is really important, and you will find out in an hour anyway." He looked at her beseechingly.

"Fine" she stormed of "don't get yourself killed" she shouted over her shoulder. Halfway up the stairs she changed her mind and runs down to Harry, kissed him quickly on the lips, and said "Seriously, don't you dare die again!" and ran off.

"I promise" he yelled after her.

* * *

><p>Stepping up to Professor Dumbledore's tomb, Harry breathed deeply before summoning the energy to return the elder wand back to its true owner.<p> 


	5. Reflections

**Here is a new chapter, I hope you like it**

Staring out, over the burrow's expansive garden, Ginny sat contemplating the news she had just heard. As the sun was beginning to rise, and the steam from her cup of tea curled under her chin, she couldn't help but shiver at the reminder of her possession 5 years earlier.

When her family, Kingsley, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Headmistress McGonagall, and Professors, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn had all gathered in Dumbledores office, Harry had told the truth. With the help of Ron and Hermione, he shared everything that we wanted to know. Or what we thought we wanted to know.

Horcruxes. Ginny shivered again at the word. The 'thing' that had possessed her for months on end, almost killed her, was a piece of Voldemort's soul.

Upon learning from professor Slughorn and Hermione, what they truly were, she knew that one had possessed her. However, upon Harry's reveal that it was indeed true, her family was outraged. Bill, the most familiar, with such dark magic, had almost cried whilst hugging her tightly. Her mother and father looked distraught, but proud she had overcome it. However Ron looked over at her with understanding, knowing eyes, which had confused her.

Ron, the brother she was closest with throughout childhood, the brother who she disliked the most during adolescence, and who she harbored a lot of tension with. For half an hour she had been scared about the look in his eyes, and why he was being so understanding.

Until the truth came out.

Harry Ron and Hermione were halfway through their story, when Bill coughed, and pointedly looked at Ron, who averted his gaze to the floor, before dropping the bombshell.

"It turned out, as the necklace was a Horcrux, that it started to affect us when we were wearing it" Ron started, "and it sort of, affected me badly" I had groaned at this point, knowing where he was going with it, and wondering what he had done.

"It didn't possess me per say, like Ginny. It kind of just made me really …. Angry." Ron trailed off, not making eye contact with Hermione or Harry.

"It exenterated my weaknesses and flaws, and preyed on my insecurities. I don't know how as I wasn't actually talking to it or writing to it like Ginny, but it was very powerful." at this point Ron glanced to Bill, then back at the floor.

"One day when I was wearing it, we heard some talking near to where we were camping. Scared that we were about to be found, we got out some extendable ears and listened in on the conversation. It was Ted Tonks, Dean Thomas, Dirk Creswell and some goblins, who were on the run." Ron stopped talking, seeming too overcome with emotions, and Harry continued the story for him, whilst Hermione sat watching him with pursed lips.

"They were talking, and suddenly the goblins mentioned the sword of Gryffindor…" at this statement, Harry had glanced to Ginny, and her stomach had dropped. Knowing the admonishments she had lived through from her family was about to be revisited.

"….and how some, students, at Hogwarts had tried to steal it from the headmasters office." Ginny glanced to Neville and Luna who grimaced at the reminder of their stupidity, before turning her eyes to the floor like Ron as Harry continued with the story.

"We heard the whole story from the goblins - which you must have told, Bill. And when they had finished, someone said 'the Weasley's don't need any more of their kids injured'"

At this point Ron looked up, straight into Bills eyes which showed pity and understanding. Ginny had no idea what was about to happen when Ron joined the story again.

"I got upset at this, fought with Harry, and left. I apparated away, almost got caught by snatchers, and then went to stay with Bill"

There was complete silence when he said this. The professors, looking surprised, whilst the Weasley's looked outraged, and surprisingly enough it was Luna who was the first to speak.

"Well Ron, that was stupid, however the wrackspurts are known for increasing during times of great pressure, so I understand. And the important thing is that you somehow retuned to them."

The silence had continued to ebb away slowly, until Molly turned towards Bill and said in a deathly quiet voice, "you had my Ronnie living with you, and you didn't even bother to tell me he was safe. I was worried SICK! HOW DARE YOU WILLIAM, MY BABY BOY WAS LOST IN THE WILDERNESS AND I WAS TERRIFIED HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME HE WAS SAFE!" her voice had echoed throughout the office, and as Ginny stared at Ron, she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Mum" he croaked, "I forbade Bill to tell anyone, it would have been unsafe for all of us"

That's when ginny had cracked herself, and she winced slightly at the memory.

"IT WAS UNSAFE! RONALD BILIUS WEASLY HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! IT WAS STUPID AND 'UNSAFE' FOR ME TO TRY STEALING THAT SWORD, IT WAS STUPID AND 'UNSAFE' FOR YOU TO GO RUNNING AWAY FROM OUR BEST FRIENDS, HOWEVER IT WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN 'UNSAFE' FOR YOU TO SEND A BLOODY MESSAGE WIYH BILL TO LET US KNOW YOU WERE FINE! WE WERE WORRIED SICK! AND YOU WERE JUST BEING A COWARD"

By this point Ginny had gravitated to a spot, standing right in front of her brother. And as he slowly lifted his gaze up to her, she didn't back down.

"I thought" Ron begun slowly, "out of all the people here, that you would understand Ginny, what with your history with Horcruxes"

This stung Ginny, and she had sat back down without anything more than a hand gesture saying 'continue'.

As Harry Ron and Hermione had finished their story, Ginny had struggled with the words Ron had said to her. And it was the reason why she was sitting watching the sun rise, on the back porch of the burrow, three hours later. Everyone else was in bed, trying to sleep, but she couldn't handle the quiet sobs coming from all over the house. Seeking refuge outside, as she had done throughout her childhood, Ginny could finally calm down.

Finishing her cup of tea, she stood up and entered the kitchen, only to be surprised by someone sitting at the table.

"Harry, how long have you been here for?" she whispered as she sat down next to him, placing her hand in his.

"A while, I didn't want to disturb you. I'm sorry" he quietly mumbled, whilst fiddling with her fingers.

"What are you sorry for Harry? You don't need to be sorry for anything" Ginny replied.

"I left you, took your brother and best friend with me, didn't manage to contact you or anyone for months, then forced your entire family into hiding, before starting a full blown battle where over 50 people died, including your brother. Then I almost died myself, well I kind of did die, but now I'm fine. Oh and I'm sorry for everything that happened with Ron earlier, it wasn't his fault Ginny, and he did save my life when he returned." Harry stated very quickly, not looking up from their entwined hands.

"Harry" Ginny released a hand from his, and brought it up to his face, pulling it around to face her. "That is the last time you are ever going to apologize for what has happened this past year. Do you understand? Because, whilst this year has been awful and people have died, it is finally over and we need to move forward. We can do that together, if you want. As long as you promise to tell me how you 'kind of did die', okay?"

Harry nodded, looking into her eyes; he knew he had to say something as it was important that she knew how he really felt about her.

"I love you, Ginny" Harry said clearly, gazing at her flawless, yet harried face, as it lit up with happiness.

"Harry, I love you too" Ginny stated simply. The words filled Harry up with joy, a feeling he had not felt in months, possibly even years. As he moved an arm around her shoulders, she cupped his cheeks with her hands and they leaned in for a kiss.

Instantly, it seemed as if fireworks were going off between them. The kiss started of slowly, but was filled with the passion of their declarations. However, by the time they heard movements from the rooms above, the couple were breathing heavily at the intensity of their kiss.

Breaking apart, they smiled at each other, before standing up, and heading upstairs to get ready to face the day ahead.


	6. Family

Walking down the stairs, into the burrow's kitchen, Ginny was shocked to see her brothers sitting around the table, staring at the grains in the wood. Whilst a few puffy eyes could be seen everyone appeared calm. Upon her entrance Charlie looked up and smiled halfheartedly, whilst the others merely grunted or ignored her presence.

"Morning boys…" Ginny hesitantly begun. As Harry stepped into the kitchen behind her, freshly shaven and dressed, Ginny noticed Ron's eyes dart to the pantry, and back to the table.

It was at that moment when Ginny noticed the absence of her mother in the kitchen, who was normally cooking up a storm for her 7… wait NO … 6 … children, Ginny remembered with a pang. With her heart beating wildly with grief, Ginny walked calmly over to the pantry to find it stocked and the preservation charm still in place. "Has anyone eaten?" she asked in the general direction of the kitchen.

Ron, seated between Harry and George stretched slightly and murmured "no".

Ginny assessed her brothers and noticed Bill was missing. Which was obviously the reason for lack of leadership amongst her other brothers. Charlie looked exhausted and pained, like the night Ginny found him passed out drunk in the orchard when she was 9 and his pet "Milou" a large stray dog, had disappeared. Percy was covering his face, and massaging his temples, a sure hint that he was either stressed or anxious. The look on George's face was indescribable. How could what he's feeling ever be described though? He was doing better than her parents, who were yet to make an appearance. But one simple word to describe how he looked was lost. His eyes no longer held the sparkle that was his defining feature. Ron, well Ginny knew what Ron was thinking without more than a glance in his direction. She always had understood him too well. Sometimes, she even knew more about him than he did. And in that moment Ginny was certain that Ron was only concentrating on keeping himself pulled together in front of everyone. And possibly food.

Taking the initiative to grab sausages, and bacon from the pantry, she sent Harry out to collect eggs from the chicken coop and began to cook breakfast. Whilst frying the meats on the stove, Ginny considered her silent brothers. The men in her life it would kill her to lose. Having already lost one of them, she refused to lose another. She needed to support George as much as she could, whilst helping Charlie and Percy acclimatize to the burrow, and make sure Ron was constantly surrounded by his friends.

When Harry entered the kitchen and helped her fry the eggs, she considered her proactive behaviour was possibly her coping mechanism. – Pretend you are fine until you actually are – advice that was given to her after her incident in first year by Bill, was definitely taken to heart then, and was most certainly being applied now.

Whilst plating up the meals, Bill and Fleur stumbled out of the fireplace, and murmured hello.

"Has mum or dad been down yet?" Bill asked immediately.

Ginny was the only one to reply, as the rest of her brothers and Harry tucked into their brekky. "No, I haven't seen them since we got home. I am going to take them up some food in a minute." Ginny added, trying to act casual, despite the situation.

"Oh no, I can go up Ginny, how about you sit down and eat" Bill suggested.

"No, I will. I want to check on Hermione as well. She didn't sleep well last night." Ginny replied as she placed a plate of food in front of both Bill and Fleur.

Ron looked up from his meal and shot a quizzical look at his sister. "Is she alright?"

Ginny sighed, "I don't know Ron, that's why I am going to check on her. Ok?"

"Fine" Ron grumbled, slouching in his chair as he finished off his first helpings of breakfast.

"Well, if anyone wants more, it is on the stove, you all have legs. I will be down soon." And with that sentiment to the kitchen Ginny took the tray of food up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Knocking on her bedroom door, Ginny wondered what was bothering her best friend so much. She felt selfish thinking it, but Hermione had not lost anyone in the battle, sure she had been tortured a month or so ago by Bellatrix. But with her dead, and everything over, Ginny thought that Hermione of all people would be the most functional.<p>

"Come in" a weak voice called through the door. Stepping into her room Ginny noticed a freshly dressed Hermione sitting on her bed with wet hair, rolling her wand in her hands. A nervous gesture Ginny had picked up on over the years.

"What's wrong?" Ginny said in a comforting tone as she sat next to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and laid her head on Hermione's shoulder. The red eyes and defeated face worried Ginny even more, as her normal Hermione barely ever lost herself to tears. Unless her brother, Ron, had done something,(and it was unlikely at this stage in their new relationship that this was the problem.)

Hermione sniffed before letting her worries slip out quickly. "I miss my parents, I miss having my family to fall back on when something happens. All I want right now is my mum to hug me and my dad to make me hot chocolate and tell me everything will work itself out. But I don't know where they are, or even if they are alive!" by the end of her confession Hermione was sobbing again.

Making some soothing noises, Ginny reassured her friend that there had to be a way to find them, through the ministry possibly. But if there wasn't, what was to stop her from getting on a plane herself and tracking them down. After ten minutes of logistical conversation, Hermione began to act more like the girl Ginny remembered, and the two walked downstairs for something to eat.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Ginny was met with a kitchen clean from the breakfast dishes, empty and two heaped plates of breakfast heated on the kitchen table. After sitting down with Hermione, Fleur walked in.<p>

"Good morning Hermione" she greeted warmly. "Ginny, the boys are outside, de-gnoming the garden and trimming the grass. Bill sent them out after breakfast." Fleur informed her sister-in-law.

"Okay, who did bill convince to clean the kitchen?" Ginny asked with a sly smile.

Fleur coughed and replied "I offered thank you very much miss Weasley"

"Well it looks lovely" Hermione intervened "and breakfast is great thanks Fleur" she added, trying to change the subject.

"Ginny made it actually" Fleur replied, putting the kettle on, "tea?" she asked the girls momentarily before continuing. "Harry was the one who remembered to stop your brothers and save you two a plate, you should thank him."

Harry, at his name Fleur had given a small secretive smile to Hermione, making Ginny wonder if the blond women had been let in on her little secret. As she continued to eat, Ginny wondered why she was still hiding her feelings for Harry. After not greeting him as a girlfriend should in the kitchen with her brothers, it was apparent that she was indeed hiding her feelings from her family. Possibly it was the past 10 months of denial over her emotions, or perhaps she was scared of her brother's reactions. But actually, she considered that her romance would be a lot easier to deal with inside the burrow and out, if it remained a secret. At least for a while. Her family were still caught up in Death, as was Harry and herself. The last thing anyone needed was the extra pressure or expectations that came with being labeled "dating." She would tell her parents and brothers in a few weeks maybe, once everyone had settled down into new routines. By then her and Harry's relationship should be stable enough. She hoped.

"I'm going outside" Ginny announced, pushing away from the table. The look that passed between Hermione and Fleur at that point suggested that the older woman was either extremely intuitive, or had been outright told about her relationship.

Walking out into the fresh air, Ginny approached the boys who turned to greet her. "Anyone up for a fly around the orchard before lunch?" She asked.

When Harry's small smile stretched into a grin and George stood up from where he was sitting under a tree, she knew she had said the right thing. For some reason she couldn't explain, flying had always been a relaxant in her life and a way to escape. She knew that for Harry and George it was the same. So whilst the threesome lead the way to the orchard, Charlie, Ron, Bill and even Percy, followed behind eagerly, to spend the morning amongst the clouds, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, sorry for the filler of a chapter ^ …. But I needed to show how I believe Ginny would have stepped into her mother's shoes a bit whilst Molly was upset about Fred. Don't worry, I'm not going to drag it out much, Molly will be back in fine form soon, and there will be much more HarryGinny coming up….. possibly even some Teddy. I was also trying to get across some of the weasley family dynamics, i'm not sure if i failed or succeded in that, but although i am a massive Harry/Ginny shipper, i can't have a story about them without the weasley's. **

**anyway I hope everyone enjoys the Olympics :D GO AUSTRALIA! WOOOOOO! and has a nice weekend :) **

**Oh and reviews are always welcome :p **


	7. Stars

In the midst of the silence surrounding the burrow, a small squeak of bedsprings could easily be heard, as an occupant from the room on the top level of the house sat up suddenly. With a sheen of sweat covering his body, and his heart jumping in terror, Harry Potter climbed out of his bed. Searching for a clean t-shirt on the floor in the dark, Harry stubbed his toe on his best mate's bed, and groaned.

Ron stopped snoring and Harry froze. It would not do to be caught looking as he did in the middle of the night. Ron would tell Hermione about his obvious nightmare, and she would force him into one of her 'self-help' sessions. Five seconds later Ron rolled over spastically, and with his face pressed firmly into his pillows, continued snoring.

Grabbing his wand, Harry edged open the door, and tiptoed down the stairs.

Ginny who was lying in her bed, fully awake, and unable to sleep heard the tell-tale signs of someone walking down the stairs. Not feeling in the mood for confrontation with her family, she stayed anchored on her bed, listening to Hermione's soft breathing. However, the loud squeak of the third and sixth stair respectively below her room signified the shuffling footsteps did not belong to her brothers who always skipped them so as not to wake her parents, when they snuck out at night.

Grabbing her wand Ginny stood up and silently followed the person downstairs.

Stepping out into the Weasley's backyard, Harry gulped in breaths of fresh air. The weight of grief was settling into his heart as it had constantly in the past 3 days. Walking towards the moon, Harry attempted to sooth himself. Failing to do so, he settled on the grass instead, looking into the sky at the twinkling stars.

He smelt her flowery scent before he heard her soft footsteps. When Ginny sat down beside him, he took her hand in his, and glanced contentedly back towards the sky. As the couple remained in silence watching the shining stars, the first hint of relief washed over Harry. In that moment, he could see a future for himself. Whilst he envisioned a painful recovery of the Wizarding world, he imagined a recovery none the less. Now that Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort, he-who-must-not-be-named and the dark Lord, were eradicated from the world, hope had begun to settle in amongst the peace.

Turning to look at the redhead beside him, Harry saw their future, their possibilities, and for the first time since the battle, and possibly since Voldemorts return 3 years earlier, Harry felt truly happy.

Ginny glanced at Harry's face, and breaking into a huge grin whispered with elation "we won" signifying she was thinking of the battle as well.

In no time at all, their lips were crashing together in a heated kiss. Lying down on the grass, Ginny pulled Harry on top of her without changing their pace. The warmth of their breath and the pressure of their hands only increased the ferocity of the embrace. Harry wrenched his mouth from Ginny's to breathe, before trailing kisses down her jaw, and across her collarbone. Ginny entwined her fingers in Harry's hair, ruffling the soft mop she had missed so much. Her smell was intoxicatingly strong as Harry pulled his mouth back to hers, his arms bracing his body, whilst encircling her head. In the moment of passion, Ginny's lips found the hollow behind Harry's ear, and kissed it tenderly. Then, alternating between nibbling his ears and sucking gently, her hands ran softly up and down his chest.

Suddenly the scampering of feet interrupted them. Breaking apart quickly, the couple looked around warily, and pulled out their wands. After a tense minute of silence, a high pitched squeal was heard as two garden gnomes ducked past them, and ran behind a tree.

Harry and Ginny relaxed, sitting back down on the grass, side by side, laughing softly. "Now I know why mum hates them" Ginny whispered. "They're so annoying."

Harry placed his arm behind her back and leaned backwards, stretching out a little. "Mmm, I agree."

As the couple watched the sky lighten, the grief struck them again. They both knew that they couldn't stay careless for long, however nice it had been. They both had responsibilities that were required of them throughout the day. Ginny haven taken on the task of mothering her family, whilst Harry had people to see, speak to, and aid on a broader spectrum.

With a large sigh, Harry stood up and offered a hand to Ginny. Pulling her up, he entwined their fingers, and led her back to the house.

"What are you going to do today miss Weasley?" Harry asked her playfully.

Glancing up to the heavens, Ginny announced her day's desire. "I need to go visit Andromeda and Teddy, I feel bad that I haven't yet."

Harry glanced over at her quizzically, remembering her close sisterly relationship with Tonks, and wondering how she was handling that loss, on top of her feelings for Fred. "I will come with you if you want?" Harry offered, "I'm Teddy's godfather, and I still haven't met him"

Nodding, Ginny smiled coyly at her one positive memory of her Aunt Muriel's house.

_Molly and Ginny were sitting in the parlor of 'great aunt Muriel's' home, going over spell books in an attempt to keep Ginny up to date on her coursework. Whilst Fred, George and Arthur were sharing business information on Wesley's Wizard Wheezes mail order. Ginny thought her aunt was napping, but wasn't quite sure (nor did she care) when there was a knock at the door. _

_Running into the entrance hall with her mother worrying that Bill was traveling outside his wards again, Ginny wondered if it could be something more sinister waiting at the door. But then again, since when did death eaters knock? _

_Her father pushed through her brothers and mother, on the way to the door. With his wand out he asked a few quiet questions through the doorway, before pulling it open to reveal a small family of 3 smiling happily back at them. _

_Ginny had squealed as she ran towards Tonks and the baby bundled in her arms, when she saw them. Inside the knitted woolen blanket, was a baby with blue hair, a button nose and very red lips, pursed tightly. As his eyes popped open they revealed very familiar brown eyes. _

_Tonks, noticed her gasp, and smiled. "Yes, he is starting to mimic features he sees on other people, my mother said I was doing the same at 4 days old as well. Apparently I liked the big fluffy 'Black family' hair which almost swamped my whole body" Tonks explained. _

_Ginny laughed and cooed at the baby as their party moved back towards the parlor. Ginny played with the tiny baby whilst the adults discussed the war. It was the one moment when she allowed herself to stop being curious, and concentrate on something so hopeful. Looking at the happy baby, who was making bubbles with his lips, provided Ginny with the hope that the side of the light would win. How could they not with all the innocent happiness they held. _

"…_ginny, privately?" Tonks enquired, as her name pulled her back into the adult conversation._

"_Huh" she had replied not so eloquently. Her brothers had laughed at her expression as they left the room. _

"_Where are they going?" Ginny asked her parents, with her eyebrows raised. _

_However Remus was the one to answer. "They are giving us some privacy Ginny. Tonks and I want to talk to you about something." _

_Her parents smiled at her as they followed her brothers out of the room. Then Ginny returned her attention back to her friends. _

"_Yes..?" Ginny hedged, unsure of what was happening. _

_Tonks began, "Ginny, since we met 2 and a half years ago, you have been like a little sister to me." _

_Ginny interrupted with a smile and a quick, "yes I feel the same way Tonks, you know that." _

_Continuing, Tonks stated all of their best memories before asking a question. "Ginny, we want you to be Teddy's godmother. Would you do us the honor of accepting?"_

_Ginny felt like she stared at them with her mouth open for hours, and was barely listening as Remus discussed all their reasons for choosing her. Tuning in as he smiled at her, she managed to catch his last lines, "and with Harry, as god father, we obviously wanted to choose someone we know will definitely make it out of the war alive. Harry's future at the moment seems a little unpredictable. Bill tells me he is planning something with goblins. That's never a good sign." _

"_Harry's godfather?" Ginny asked flabbergasted. _

"_Yes" was Tonks' simple answer, as she sent a covert wink Ginny's way. _

_Looking down at the tiny baby, now falling asleep in his blankets Ginny knew that the trust being placed upon her by her friends was extremely heavy. And that with or without Harry's support she would accept wholeheartedly._

**Wow, so I'm impressed that I updated so quickly, and I am actually happy with this chapter, which is a lot more Harry/Ginny central after the last chap. **

**So coming up in the future is: harry meets teddy, then the funerals, and then the memorial service. Then we can get to the other stuff such as relationship drama, family drama and rebuilding the Wizarding world. All I know is that Harry played an integral part in 'reshaping the Wizarding world' …. so don't hate me if I do it differently than expected. **

**Anyhoo, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if you did – let me know via a review…. If you didn't, constructive criticism is always welcome **

**Tell me what parts of the story you are excited to hear and I'll work extra hard on them….. and I might be persuaded to read and review one of your own stories … **


	8. Fred

It was black and frilly, with small black flowers sewn onto the neckline. How could her mother ever assume she would like such a dress?

It was the morning of her brother's funeral, the morning of Colin's funeral, the morning of Remus and Tonks' funeral, and all she cared to think about was the hideous black dress in front of her. She could ignore the heavy, aching pain in her chest if she focused on her anger about the dress. There was no way in hell she would wear _that_.

"Ginny! Breakfasts ready" Hermione called through the door of their room. When she heard Ginny's frustrated groan, she cracked the door open and entered slowly. "Are you… alright?" Hermione asked hesitantly, knowing how on edge Ginny was about the funerals.

Ginny shot her a dangerous look reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley, her eyes narrowing, before sighing and pointing to 'the dress.' "It's _hideous_" the 16 year old complained. "I'm _not_ wearing it."

Hermione walked over to where her friend sat slumped on her bed, and sat down next to her. "Whether or not you're wearing that dress… you still have to come to the funerals Ginny," Hermione pointed out. "Your family needs you, and you need to grieve. You are going to the funerals whether I have to drag you there or not!" she ended with a stern tone, standing up, offering Ginny her hand.

Allowing herself to be pulled up from her bed, Ginny grumbled internally, Hermione was always too responsible for her own good.

Harry was in the kitchen, his eyes glancing up the stairs every 5 seconds. Ginny was still up there, and apart from George the rest of the family had already assembled downstairs, ready for Fred's funeral. It had been a week since the final battle, and Mrs. Weasley was attempting to be strong for her family, but today it seemed she was struggling. She had silent tears running down her face as she fried the bacon for their breakfast. Hermione and Fleur were hovering besides her, waiting for her to break down.

Everyone else was sitting at the table morosely. Mr. Weasley had his hands in his face. Bills face was impassive. Percy was fidgeting. Charlie, who was actually in a suit, was struggling with his tie. Ron was sitting stock still.

When the occupants of the kitchen heard feet on the stairs, they all turned slightly to watch George enter the room. It was Mrs. Weasley who broke the silence. "ABSOLUTLY NOT!" she yelled at her son, who was wearing an orange and maroon stripped suit, with a cowbell tie. "GO CHANGE – NOW!"

His mother's shouting didn't affect George one bit; in fact it made him smile slightly. He merely sat down next to Ron, and reached across the table to pat his father's arm.

Ginny who had snuck down the stairs behind George sat down next to Harry, and slumped down in her chair so her mother didn't see the dress she was wearing. She had no such luck.

"GINEVRA!" Molly turned on her next. "What do you think _you're_ wearing?!"

_Ginny donned a pair of black pants and a black T-shirt she had found in Hermione's draw, after all, it didn't _really_ matter what she was wearing after all... right? On the landing outside Ginny's room she bumped into George in a hideous stripy suit. And the sight of him actually made her give a small laugh. Surprised, she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Ginny. I'm not changing, but I think you should" George said with a semblance of a smile. "Fred's whole life was about joking around and having fun. Why should we have to wear black to his funeral?" George reasoned. "Looking as ridiculous as possible is the only way I'm going to get through it." He sighed, turning around, making his way back downstairs. _

_An idea came to Ginny. "George! Wait!" she called out, before dashing into her room to change. When she stumbled out of her room moments later, now wearing the hideous black dress of her mothers, she looked at George, smiling and said, "Do your worst."_

That is how Ginny ended up wearing a neon pink, floral, lacy dress to her brother's funeral. After she and George had explained their reasoning, their brothers had all conceded, transfiguring their suits and ganging up on their horrified mother. Eventually when Arthur had decided it was a good idea, Molly relented. Ron possibly looked the worst in his suit made of feathers, depicting a parrot.

As they entered the chapel, Ginny paused, a chill sweeping over her. Her family, too busy greeting relatives didn't notice her disappearance. Harry however knew how hard the day was going to be for her and had kept close. Once his hand had hers clasped between them, Ginny felt warmth radiate from the very spot he touched her. Harry, in his floral suit, was her savior and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the day without him.

The service was… perfect. Somehow George had managed to sneak into the chapel overnight and had charmed everything to express the brightness of Fred's life. However, no matter how many speeches filled with hilarious anecdotes that made the large crowd laugh, it was a sad day.

Throughout her parent's speech she had sat sandwiched between Ron and Harry, whose hand never left her's. The desperation in her mother's voice, and her dads obvious attempt to not cry numerous times made Ginny more upset than she already was. Dealing with her own pain was hard enough, but her parents never should have had to experience this pain – burying a child, and she felt a burden of their pain settle on her own shoulders, pushing her deeper into the sea of despair.

However, as the speeches continued the ache in her heart was comforted by the memories she and others had shared with Fred. First Bill, Charlie and Percy, talked about how their lives were never the same, never as peaceful after Fred came into the world, and how they would miss his vitality. Friends from Hogwarts spoke next. Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinet and Angelina Johnson, remembering their many adventures shared with Fred and George throughout their school years, and how much they would miss his sense of adventure.

Ron and Ginny were slated for the speech next. Grasping her brother's hand, and hesitantly letting go of Harry's, Ginny stood up.

"Fred was… a pain in the butt," Ron started. "When I was three, he turned my teddy bear into a spider, because I broke his toy broomstick. That's the kind of brother he was. And that's why I loved him" Ron announced, his voice catching on the word 'loved.' "He didn't take shit from _anybody _and if youhad annoyed him – you knew it… but if you were _ever _wronged by someone, other than him, you had him as an ally, and you couldn't have asked for better." Ron choked out, a small smile on his face as he stared at the back wall of the packed chapel.

"Growing up with not only Fred, but George as well," Ginny said, taking over from Ron, "makes you realize that _anything is possible._ No one learnt that more than Ron and I. We idolized them as children. Never a day would come by when we didn't want to play with them…. But never a day would come by with an invitation from them to play." Ginny smiled, as all the memories of her childhood came tumbling back in her mind.

"I saw more tricks being pulled before the age of 5, than I'm sure most of you have ever experienced," Ginny begun.

"And I was the target of most of those" Ron said, rolling his eyes slightly, and allowing the crowd a small chuckle. "Although, that's the thing about brothers… about siblings is… that no matter what you do to them, they keep coming back, and all can be forgiven."

Ginny smiled, thinking not only of her childhood, but of the olive branch that was recently extended to Percy. "No matter what stunt Fred would pull on Ron or I throughout our childhood, we would always be there, knocking on his door the next morning, pleading him to let us help with his new endeavors. We loved him unconditionally."

"We were friends… sometimes" Ron exclaimed

"We were enemy's… daily" Ginny continued

"We were scapegoats…. Often" Ron said, with a pointed glance at his weeping mother, who smiled back through her tears.

"We were servants" Ginny added

"We were test-subjects" Ron finished

"And ultimately, what that boils down to is that we were family, and we will _never_ forget him." Music and laughter mingled, as Ginny and Ron made their way back to their seats, still holding hands.

As she sat down Ginny grasped Harry's hand and looked over to Ron, who was sweetly leaning his head against Hermione's. Although she'd never admit it, she was insanely happy that he was alive and well. They had been through too much for her to lose him. And whilst she had always got on better with Fred, Ron held a special place in her heart. No matter how much he aggravated her.

The rest of the ceremony went well. George's speech had the crowd in tears of laughter, as he reminisced about the most poignant memories he shared with Fred. And as the large family left the chapel, they were glad that Fred had been remembered in such a lively manner. He had received a proper celebration of his life, which he truly deserved.

**So… yeah… it's been a while… but I kinda got hooked on the TV show once upon a time and started writing for that….. anyhoo… this is the next chapter of **_**their life of love**_** and I hope it was okay…. Please let me know what you thought – any kind of critique is welcome **


	9. The Future

It was an emotional day. It had been an emotional week. Promptly after Fred's service the Weasley's with Harry and Hermione in tow had attended Remus and Tonks' funeral. The small baby wailing in his grandmother's arms as Harry spoke of Lupin's generosity and kindness tore his heart apart. The complete travesty of losing one's parents at a young age was a fate Harry knew well. But as Andromeda spoke and Teddy slept beside him snuggled into Ginny, Harry vowed that his godson would be loved and well cared for.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm glad that's all over," Ron groaned as he fell atop his bed that evening. Hermione shot him a glare as she followed Harry into the attic room, "more than 50 people <em>died <em>Ron! Colin Creevey, Sally-Ann and not to mention that Lavender is still circling the drain in St Mungos right now!"

Harry lay down on his camp bed, closed his eyes and listened to the familiar and oddly comforting sound of their bickering. It appeared Ron was outraged. "Don't you think I know that Hermione! I buried my brother today! Tonks and Lupin are gone as well! And I'm well aware of the others."

"Then why are you being so insensitive?" Hermione retaliated irrationally. "Harry! Back me up. He shouldn't be relieved about funerals being over should he? He should be thankful that's all he had to attend and quit complaining right?... I mean… We're all alive aren't we? Somehow … somehow the three of us made it through alive."

Looking from Ron, his ears bright red, to Hermione with tears welling in her eyes Harry sighed. "To be honest, I don't know what were supposed to be feeling. I just feel numb. Voldemort's dead and we survived. But so many people were lost because of him. Brothers, sisters… parents… friends. I just… I just don't know. So don't ask me… please."

Hermione softened at his words and settled herself next to Ron on his bed. "I can't sleep." She murmured quietly. "I get maybe one… two hours a night. I just have so many thoughts running through my mind. Things that we did throughout the year, things we could have done differently. My parents and whether they are still safe in Australia. What to do with my future now that I have one…" she trailed off looking out Ron's window dejectedly.

Ron and Harry made eye contact briefly, a moment of understanding crossing between them.

As Harry got up to leave he saw Ron encircle Hermione in his arms and allow her to breakdown on his shoulder. Harry was happy to leave him to it. He needed to go for a walk to clear his mind. After the day of grieving the dead and shaking hands with swarms of tearful people thanking him for his bittersweet victory, he didn't need any more.

His head was hung low, and his hands buried deep within his pockets as he trudged down the stairs and through the kitchen headed out to the garden, so he almost missed what was waiting in the lounge for him.

"Harry!" Ginny's soft voice called to him from the room to his left. She was sitting on the floor holding what appeared to be a brightly coloured soft toy. On the floor beside her was little Teddy Lupin gurgling happily on a soft blue blanket.

Harry padded over to the pair who were alone in the quiet room, a small smile forming on his face. "Hey" he murmured to Ginny, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek as he sat down beside her to admire their godson. "Where's Andromeda?" Harry asked as he tickled Teddy's stomach lightly, making the infant kick out his legs and gurgle.

"She needed some time alone, so I offered to watch Teddy for a few hours. She's been caring for him on her own since the battle, and I think losing her entire family in the space of a year has hit her hard. It's the least I could do," Ginny replied, smiling lightly at the baby in front of her. "Besides, he's just so damn cute I couldn't resist stealing him away for a bit!" she added with a quick laugh when Teddy changed his hair to Harry-Black.

This, Harry thought, this is what he needed. A walk, or a fly would have cleared his head, but being with Ginny and Teddy, not only cleared his mind of all the bad things, but reminded him of the good. They gave him hope. Ginny's smile could make him feel. When he was around her he wasn't just a numb shell of a person, trying to live from moment to moment. He could relax. He could focus on happiness rather than the dull bleak outlook life currently held elsewhere.

"What are the rules with godparents?" Harry asked, as he gazed intently at the small orphaned child. "I mean, when they're not fugitives – aren't they supposed to care for the child?"

Ginny smiled softly, "Yeah, we were picked to be parental figures for Teddy in case they couldn't. But when there is appropriate family guardians available, like Andromeda – not the Dursleys, the main responsibility generally falls on them."

As if he knew what they were talking about, Teddy started to whimper lightly and Ginny scooped him into her arms to sooth him. "Although, I definitely plan to be around as much as I can for this little guy," she continued. "There's only so much Andromeda will be able to do with him growing up, she's his Gran, and whilst she'll most likely be the main woman in his life, I plan on being as much as a mother to him as I can be… However, he is going to need a strong male role model, and I think Remus made a great decision choosing you...risky but great" She finished, bumping her shoulder into his playfully as Teddy's eyes fluttered shut.

Harry smiled slightly. He was scared, without a doubt. Here he was, not even an adult in the muggle world, and he had just fought in a major war, and now was being partially entrusted with a baby. A kid he would watch grow up. A child who would need him to care for him, love him, and always be there. Sure he was scared out of his wits, not knowing how to really settle into this type of life. But at the same time, he was overcome with relief, and hope. He actually was getting this chance to have what appeared to be a family. Of having a group of people who loved him unconditionally.

Staring down at the baby boy in his girlfriend's arms, he decided that he no longer had to wait for the future. The future he wanted was here. And it was time he truly started living it. "Can I hold him?" Harry murmured softly. Ginny placed Teddy in his arms and smiled. "Where's the camera?" she asked herself, getting up and leaving Harry with his godson who had awoken and was staring up at him with his own green eyes. Harry smiled and rest Teddy against his legs, and started talking to him. He talked of all the things they would do together, he promised the baby he would always be there for him, to teach him new things and to love him. As Harry chattered softly to the tiny baby a flash resounded through the room.

"Found it" Ginny smiled coyly holding up an old fashioned camera in her hand. "That's going in his baby book for sure"

Harry rolled his eyes slightly as Teddy, shocked by the bright flash blinked his eyes repeatedly, making Ginny coo at how adorable he looked.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon talking, and playing with Teddy in the quiet, mournful house. They didn't dare leave the lounge room, scared that the grief lingering elsewhere would ruin the moment they were enjoying with their godson.

Even when Teddy started crying and it took them 15 minutes for them to realize he was hungry, Harry was happy. He was living. He had Ginny, they had a future together that involved baby Teddy, and perhaps even children of their own. And one day, sometime soon he would be able to have his own family, and be able to experience what having a family is really like.

Hours later, as Harry and Ginny snuggled on the couch with Teddy, Harry felt more elated, and alive than he had any right to be on the day of 3 friend's funerals.

"Harry?" Ginny murmured, trying not to wake the recently sleeping baby.

"Mmhm"

"Are you okay?" she asked, her head turning so she could make eye contact with him.

"Surprisingly … yeah. Being with you and Teddy makes the world seem like a better place than it actually is, why?" Harry stated, shocked at the sincerity of his mood change.

"Earlier… when you came downstairs. You seemed sad. And I know that it is totally justifiable right now, but I just want you to know that… no matter the reason, no matter the time or circumstance, you can always come to me. I don't want you to shut yourself off from everyone, because it kills me to see you so hurt." Ginny ended with a light lingering kiss on his lips.

As she rest her head back against his shoulder Harry started to stroke her hair gently, considering her words, and their meaning.

"You're right" he eventually murmured. "I felt numb earlier, I have so many conflicting emotions that I don't even know what to think most of the time… but… being with you Ginny, makes the world seem simpler, you make me feel light, and … happy… even though I shouldn't be happy right now."

"Don't you say that Harry Potter!" Ginny said firmly as she stood up to lay Teddy in an old bassinet standing in the corner of the room. "Of course you're allowed to be happy. Voldemort… Tom Riddle… he's been trying to kill you since you were a baby. He has tormented you year after year, used and killed person after person in attempt to hurt you… of course you can be happy." She finished with a strong smile as she sat down in his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No one else that you love is going to be taken from you by him." Ginny whispered fiercely, locking eyes with Harry, desperate that he understood what she was saying. "He can't touch you anymore. He's gone. Forever." She promised.

Their faces hovered inches away from each other as Harry gazed at her in wonder. For once, he didn't mind all the fuzz in his brain. Thoughts about her beauty, her heart, their future, his feelings, her feelings. He didn't care. Because he loved her. And she was right, as she always is. Voldemort wasn't ever going to take her away from him.

Their lips met softly, in a kiss fueled by only one thing.

Harry broke away cradling Ginny's head in his hands. He gazed at her, waiting for her eyes to flutter open. When startling green met warm brown, Harry whispered, "I love you" before resting his forehead against hers.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she caressed his face languidly. "I love you too Harry Potter, and don't you ever forget that!" she replied with a smile so big he could feel it beneath his palms. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she leant in for another, more passionate, kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so it's been a long time since I have posted anything… but I started this a few weeks ago and finally finished. I really like this chapter – so please please let me know what you think. Some feedback would be really great. Also if you have anything you would like to see in the next chapter with anyone in the story – let me know :)<strong>

**So yeah… thanks for reading!**


End file.
